The present invention relates generally to lolly columns, and more particularly, is directed to an arrangement for easily framing lolly columns.
Conventionally, large rooms, such as basements and the like, include at least one lolly column for structural support. A lolly column is typically a concrete filled steel pipe column used to support a girder or other beam. When refinishing a room containing lolly columns, it is conventional to frame the lolly columns, that is, to surround the lolly columns with spaced apart, suitable size framing member, such as 2×2 inch, 2×4 inch, 2×6 inch, 4×4 inch, etc. wood framing members that extend from the floor to the ceiling, with sheet rock, paneling, etc. nailed to the wood framing members in order to provide a decorative appearance. However, this framing procedure is generally a tedious and time-consuming job.
Accordingly, various arrangements have been provided for aiding in the framing of lolly columns. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,471 to Kupiec and U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,433 to Lang each provide a column enclosing kit for particular application to a circular column, formed by two U-shaped members or collars with part-circular inner walls for enclosing the column. The wall boards are secured directly to the flat outer surfaces of the U-shaped members. There is no disclosure of any specific corner pieces that will accept various size framing members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,584 to Crites et al discloses a framing arrangement for framing columns of square cross-section only, and includes clips secured at the corners by a band encircling the square column, and to which L-shaped, corner angle, vertically oriented strips are attached to notches of the corner clips.
Other patents are also directed to framing columns of square of I-beam cross-section, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,084 to Verbiar et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,427 to Crites et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,028 to Pelletier et al.
However, none of these patents provide for framing a lolly column of circular cross-section, with the provision of securing various size framing members to the corners.